


Message Received | У вас новое сообщение

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Series: A Story in texts (by Cobrilee) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Спустя четыре года после альтернативной концовки второго сезонаДерек и Стайлз все еще… ну, Дерек и Стайлз. За исключением того, что теперь они флиртуют. Ну ладно, Стайлз флиртует. А Дерек нисколько не против.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Message Received](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364326) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5077164

**Стайлз: Ю  
Стайлз: Черт, прости. Слишком рано нажал «отправить».  
Стайлз: Юху. Я нашел в Бестиарии кое-что про нашего злого духа. Ты не спишь?  
  
Дерек: Нет.  
  
Стайлз: Тогда приезжай.  
  
Дерек: Что? Нет. Сейчас час ночи.  
  
Стайлз: Но ты же все равно не спишь.  
  
Дерек: И не собираюсь никуда ехать.  
  
Стайлз: Какой же ты вредина.  
  
Дерек: Все равно не приеду.  
  
Стайлз: Но наверняка хочешь.  
  
Дерек: Я хочу тебя убить.  
  
Стайлз: Не-а. Ты слишком сильно меня любишь.  
  
Дерек: Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз: ЛОЛ  
Стайлз: Погоди.  
Стайлз: Я правда кое-что нашел.  
  
Дерек: Я в этом и не сомневаюсь. Но это может подождать. Он никого не калечит, а просто создает нам лишнюю головную боль.  
Дерек: Кого-то мне он напоминает.  
  
Стайлз: Очень смешно, засранец.  
  
Дерек: Я так и думал.  
Дерек: Иди спать.  
  
Стайлз: Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Хмуроволк.  
  
Дерек: Аргх. Хватит уже.  
  
Стайлз: :D  
  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Б  
Стайлз: Вот же дурацкая кнопка! Она находится слишком близко к остальным.  
Стайлз: Боже, Дерек, я знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда мы делаем вид, что знаем, что, черт возьми, делаем, но… на секундочку, мы делаем так уже несколько лет.  
  
Дерек: Мне не нравится, когда ты лезешь в атаку, не дождавшись остальных. Тебя могли убить.  
  
Стайлз: Господи, Дер! Ты ведешь себя так, словно я до сих пор шестнадцатилетний идиот!  
  
Дерек: Нет, сейчас ты уже двадцатилетний идиот.  
  
Стайлз: Пошел ты.  
  
Дерек: Нет, спасибо.  
  
Стайлз: Просто подожди, когда-нибудь ты со мной согласишься.  
  
Дерек: Хорошая попытка. Но я все еще зол. Уж если ты не думаешь о самом себе, подумай о тех, кому будет не хватать тебя, если ты умрешь.  
  
Стайлз: Например, тебе?  
  
Дерек: Можешь думать так и дальше, но нет.  
  
Стайлз: Ммм.  
Стайлз: *вздыхаю*  
Стайлз: Извини.  
Стайлз: В следующий раз обещаю подождать.  
  
Дерек: Поверю, только когда увижу.  
  
Стайлз: А знаешь, что еще ты можешь увидеть прямо сейчас?  
  
Дерек: Я выключаю телефон.  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Л  
Стайлз: Ладно… Однажды ты поймешь, что ты больше не один, Дерек. Ты не бедный мальчик-сирота, чья семья погибла.  
  
Дерек: Ты блять сейчас надо мной прикалываешься?  
  
Стайлз: Я не то имел в виду, придурок. Я о том, что теперь у тебя есть семья. Новая.  
  
Дерек: Ты в курсе, что ты бесчувственный мудак?  
  
Стайлз: Кстати… ты знаешь, что наоборот чувствительно? ;)  
  
Дерек: *стон*  
  
Стайлз: И не ври, что ты сейчас не улыбаешься.  
  
Дерек: Не улыбаюсь.  
  
Стайлз: Ну тогда ты думаешь об этом.  
  
Дерек: Я думаю о том, как бы перегрызть тебе горло.  
  
Стайлз: О боже, Дерек, сколько этой угрозе уже лет? Придумай что-нибудь новенькое.  
  
Дерек: Эта штука же по нашей части.  
  
Стайлз: Ну, если тебе хочется кое-какую _штуку_ …  
  
Дерек: Теперь я хочу стереть себе память.  
  
Стайлз: Да ты наверняка попозже пофантазируешь об этом.  
  
Дерек: Ты невыносим.  
  
Стайлз: Я знаю. ;)  
Стайлз: Но это не значит, что я неправ.  
  
Дерек: Ты неправ.  
  
Стайлз: Агааа. Убеждай себя в этом и дальше, Дер.  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Ю  
Стайлз: Вернон хочет меня убить.  
Стайлз: Утихомирь своего бету, альфа Хейл.  
  
Дерек: Утихомирю. А может, и нет. Что случилось?  
Дерек: В последнее время стало слегка скучно. Я мог бы немного поразвлечься.  
  
Стайлз: Во-первых, не шути о том, что стало скучно. Неметон все услышит, и тогда я возненавижу тебя за то, что ты нарушил мир и покой.  
  
Дерек: Ты меня никогда не возненавидишь. Ты любишь меня.  
  
Стайлз: А вот на это я ничего не отвечу.  
Стайлз: Во-вторых, я, может, кинул, а может, и не кинул Вернону палку и попросил ее мне принести.  
  
Дерек: Стайлз.  
Дерек: Ты хоть понимаешь, какой ты идиот?  
  
Стайлз: А вот это обидно, Дер. И даже очень.  
  
Дерек: Если и есть человек, которого ты не бесишь, то это Бойд.  
Дерек: Или я.  
  
Стайлз: Я тебя умоляю. Ты же как зефиринка.  
  
Дерек: Хочешь меня испытать?  
  
Стайлз: Да, очень.  
  
Дерек: О боже, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз: Репетируешь, что будешь говорить позже?  
  
Дерек: Я передам Бойду, что у него есть мое разрешение, чтобы тебя убить.  
  
Стайлз: Ага, конечно.  
Стайлз: Ты просто блефуешь.  
Стайлз: Верно?  
Стайлз: Дерек?  
Стайлз: … Дерек?  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Т  
Стайлз: Ты где? Все уже в лофте.  
  
Дерек: Не в лофте.  
  
Стайлз: Да ладно?  
Стайлз: Вообще-то здесь все собираются.  
  
Дерек: Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю вечеринки. Особенно с людьми, которых я не знаю.  
  
Стайлз: Но здесь я.  
  
Дерек: Еще одна причина не появляться там.  
  
Стайлз: Тебе нравится давить на мои чувства?  
  
Дерек: Я лучше промолчу.  
  
Стайлз: Я тебя ненавижу.  
Стайлз: Кстати, стая тоже здесь.  
Стайлз: Как бы, _твоя_ стая, понимаешь?  
  
Дерек: Возможно, я и загляну когда-нибудь.  
  
Стайлз: И будешь прятаться снаружи, пока все не разойдутся?  
  
Дерек: Как же хорошо ты меня знаешь.  
  
Стайлз: Ты же понимаешь, что так и есть.  
  
Дерек: Даже не напоминай.  
  
Стайлз: Авв лютик, ну перестань.  
Стайлз: Кстати, пока ты едешь, не захватишь по дороге немного льда?  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Е  
Стайлз: Еще ты понимаешь, что прошло уже четыре года с момента, как мы встретились?  
  
Дерек: Всего-то? А по ощущениям не меньше четырех сотен.  
  
Стайлз: Бу, ну ты чего?  
  
Дерек: Никогда больше так меня не называй.  
Дерек: Никогда.  
Дерек: Или я разорву тебе горло.  
  
Стайлз: Своими зубами. Да-да. Я понял.  
  
Дерек: С чего это ты предался воспоминаниям?  
  
Стайлз: Просто думал о том, как же все изменилось.  
Стайлз: Как _мы_ изменились.  
  
Дерек: Изменились? Стайлз, вчера ты вывалился из джипа и разбил себе лицо.  
Дерек: А на прошлой неделе задирал команду по лакроссу, сказав, что они выглядят как модели Аберкромби (*1), а не как спортсмены.  
  
Стайлз: И это, по-твоему, «задирал»?  
Стайлз: Потому что, ну правда, будь это незаконно…  
  
Дерек: Даже не думай об этом.  
  
Стайлз: Ворчун.  
  
Дерек: Что ты там говорил про «изменились»?  
  
Стайлз: Ой, заткнись.  
  
Дерек: Вот именно.  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Б  
Стайлз: Без сомнений, это самый дурацкий и опрометчивый план на свете  
Стайлз: И после этого ты еще меня называешь импульсивным идиотом.  
Стайлз: ВТФ, Дерек? Каким местом ты вообще думал?  
  
Дерек: Я думал о том, что спасаю от смерти твою чертову задницу.  
Дерек: Ты разозлился из-за того, что я рисковал своей жизнью.  
Дерек: Но это именно ты скоро вгонишь меня в могилу.  
  
Стайлз: ЧТО? С хрена ли это я теперь виноват?  
  
Дерек: А потому что, повторюсь, ты просто бросился навстречу опасности.  
Дерек: Тот инкуб собирался высосать из тебя всю кровь.  
Дерек: И если бы я не вмешался, ты был бы уже мертв.  
  
Стайлз: Ты идиот.  
  
Дерек: Что? И почему это я идиот?  
  
Стайлз: Инкуб не может навредить человеку, который уже в кого-то влюблен.  
Стайлз: Я был в безопасности.  
  
Дерек: Подожди.  
Дерек: Ты в кого-то влюблен?  
Дерек: Я думал твоя влюбленность в Лидию давно позади.  
Дерек: Стайлз?  
Дерек: … Стайлз?  
  
lllll  
  
Стайлз: Я  
Стайлз: Я никуда не уйду, пока не получу свои извинения.  
  
Дерек: Ты все равно быстро проголодаешься, пока будешь сидеть прямо на лестничной площадке.  
  
Стайлз: Я подожду тебя снаружи.  
Стайлз: Когда-нибудь тебе все равно придется выйти.  
  
Дерек: Ты же знаешь, что у меня еще есть окна? Что я могу просто выпрыгнуть через них?  
  
Стайлз: … А вот это я не учел.  
  
Дерек: Ты даже не узнаешь, ушел ли я.  
  
Стайлз: Неправда. Я слышу, как ты топчешься внутри. А делаешь ты это очень громко.  
  
Дерек: Я не все делаю громко.  
  
Стайлз: Стоп.  
Стайлз: Какого черта.  
Стайлз: Ты только что.  
Стайлз: Пошутил? С пошлым подтекстом?  
  
Дерек: Что я могу сказать… это все твое дурное влияние.  
  
Стайлз: Я сейчас себя просто до боли сдерживаю, чтобы не пошутить в тему.  
  
Дерек: Я горжусь тобой.  
Дерек: Не думал, что ты так можешь.  
  
Стайлз: *до крови прикусываю язык*  
  
Дерек: Зато не останешься голодным.  
  
Стайлз: Кто ты и что ты сделал с Дереком?  
  
Дерек: Заходи и выясни это.  
  
lllll**  
  
Стайлз уставился в телефон, чувствуя, как его окутала нервозность, поднимаясь все выше к горлу, когда раздался щелчок, и открылась дверь лофта. Он поднял глаза и встретился с пристальным и каким-то понимающим взглядом Дерека, отчего вмиг задрожали колени. Совсем немного.  
  
— Так ты зайдешь… внутрь? — спросил Дерек, а его легкая усмешка ясно дала понять, что пауза между словами была совсем не случайна.  
  
— Думаешь, ты такой милый, — фыркнул Стайлз, поднимаясь и заходя в лофт.  
  
Дерек захлопнул дверь и развернулся к Стайлзу, посылая ему умопомрачительную улыбку:  
— Нет. Я _знаю_ , что я милый.  
  
— Ну, а если серьезно, — подозрительно прищурился Стайлз, — что ты сделал с настоящим Дереком Хейлом? Настоящий Дерек никогда не флиртует. Он никогда не бывает игривым. Он просто огрызается, хмурится и ворчит.  
  
Пожав плечами, Дерек прошел в гостиную и опустился на диван.  
  
— Я не ворчу.  
  
— О, еще как ворчишь! — возразил Стайлз. — Ты ворчал несколько _дней_ , когда стая поддержала мой план по спасению Айзека, а не твой.  
  
— Потому что твой был очень рискованным и просто дурацким, — пробурчал Дерек.  
  
— Он был гениальным, — фыркнув, закатил глаза Стайлз. — И все это знали. — Плюхнувшись на диван рядом с Дереком, он покачал головой: — Но вернемся к причине моего пребывания здесь. Ты все еще задолжал мне извинения.  
  
— Ты получишь свои извинения тогда, когда научишься держать свой дерзкий язык за зубами дольше, чем на две минуты.  
  
— Эй! Мой язык не… — он резко замолк, изучающе посмотрев на Дерека: — Ты думаешь, что у меня дерзкий язык.  
  
— Ну, естественно, — раздраженно вздохнул тот.  
  
— Ты думаешь о моем языке.  
  
— Я вынужден, знаешь ли, ведь он постоянно в движении.  
  
Стайлз оживился, придвигаясь ближе:  
— Ты думаешь о моем языке.  
  
— Думаю, — смягчившись, посмотрел на него Дерек.  
  
— Но почему ты думаешь о моем языке? — широко улыбнулся Стайлз, двигаясь еще ближе.  
  
— Потому что, — Дерек сделал паузу, а уголки его губ изогнулись в нерешительной улыбке, — потому что я тоже тебя люблю. Самую малость.  
  
Стайлз уставился на Дерека с выражением одновременно и радости, и ужаса на лице.  
  
— Ты меня любишь? — Дерек кивнул, слегка смутившись. — Ты меня любишь… Постой-ка. Ты меня _тоже_ любишь? Я никогда не говорил, что люблю тебя.  
  
— Стайлз, поверь мне, не такой уж ты и умный, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Каждый раз ты «совершенно случайно» оправлял мне одну букву перед сообщениями, которые начинались на нее же. Мне пришлось сделать скриншоты каждой буквы, прежде чем я догадался, в чем дело.  
  
— Не может быть, — поморщился Стайлз.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и вытащил свой телефон, начав просматривать альбомы, когда наконец нашел альбом со скриншотами. Повернув телефон, чтобы Стайлзу все было видно, он листал каждое фото, начиная с изображенной «Ю» на первой. Потом была «Б». А потом «Л». Затем «Ю», «Т», «Е», «Б», «Я». — Правда я не заметил «Я» и «Л» в начале. Когда я все понял, до «Ю» их вроде не было.  
  
— Один раз — случайность, два — совпадение, три — закономерность, — спокойно отозвался Стайлз, и Дерек протянул руку, приподнимая его подбородок.  
  
— Сколько раз мы спасали друг друга? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. — Сколько раз ты был рядом и вытаскивал меня, когда я уже готов был пойти ко дну? Сколько раз я уберегал тебя от опасности? Это уже не закономерность, Стайлз.  
  
— Это традиция, — закончил Стайлз, улыбаясь самым краешком губ. — То, что мы делаем. Это все мы.  
  
Стоило только Стайлзу замолчать, как Дерек медленно наклонился к нему, практически соприкасаясь губами, так нежно и эфемерно, будто щекоча крыльями бабочки, отчего сердце Стайлза зашлось в бешеном ритме. Стоило же Стайлзу низко застонать, как все изменилось: руки Дерека обхватили Стайлза, буквально впечатывая их тела друг в друга, поцелуй углубился, а язык Дерека коснулся сомкнутых губ, прося впустить его, чему Стайлз тут же подчинился.  
  
Его руки легли на грудь Дерека, пальцы коснулись сильных грудных мышц, которые чувствовались через тонкую ткань рубашки, вызывая тем самым у Дерека рык, заклокотавший в груди и вырвавшийся из его горла. Затем Дерек разорвал поцелуй, но только лишь для того, чтобы переместить губы на ключицу Стайлза, ведя носом от горла до подбородка и оставляя едва заметные поцелуи на его коже.  
  
Когда же Стайлзу удалось слегка отстраниться, тяжело дыша от происходящего, и взглянуть на Дерека, то увидел, как глаза того загорелись красным:  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он дрожащим от нехватки воздуха голосом.  
  
Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него, а альфа-свечение пропало из его глаз.  
  
— Такое чувство, что я уже никогда не буду в порядке, — небрежно признался он. — Ты всегда будешь выбивать меня из равновесия.  
  
Стайлз неверяще и с неким трепетом замотал головой:  
— Не думал, что это когда-нибудь произойдет.  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы доказать, насколько сильно я тебя люблю?  
  
Стайлз хитро улыбнулся, обнял Дерека за шею и притянул его для еще одного поцелуя.  
  
— Не знаю, Дер, — пробормотал он в губы Дерека. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне это?

 

(*1) марка одежды (Abercrombie&Fitch)


End file.
